


The thought is makin' me hazy (I think I'd better sit down)

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: A little bit of trouble [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky's favorite meal is Natasha, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oreos, Post-Mission, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: After a rough day, Bucky wants nothing more than processed sugar and a good night's sleep.Natasha knows him better than that.





	The thought is makin' me hazy (I think I'd better sit down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMorwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/gifts), [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> [Miss Morwen](http://missmorwen.tumblr.com/) asked, "Post-mission cuddles?"
> 
> Meanwhile, [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham) may or may not recall having prompted, "I need 347 Oreos right now, or else we're all going to die."

“I need 347 Oreos right now, or else we’re all going to die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, _lyubimyi_ ,” Natasha calls from the next room as he locks the door of the apartment behind him. “You weren’t even gone two days on that mission.”

Bucky dumps his gear and unlaces his boots in the foyer to be dealt with later. “Yeah, I am _bone_ tired, Natalia. I know you’d said something about making dinner, but honestly, all I want right now is a bunch of comfort food and a light coma.” He moves toward where her voice had come from. “Though seeing your face would be nice, too.”

“Kitchen.”

“So, is it okay if— _oh_." Bucky freezes on the threshold of the room. “ _That’s_ what you meant by having food on the table when I got home?”

“Well,” Natasha purrs, looking down at her naked form splayed across the cherry wood of the table, her legs parted wide. “When you told me what your favorite meal was, I paid attention.”

He half-collapses against the doorframe, holding onto it white-knuckled with both hands. “Way, way better than processed sugar.”

“Even Double Stuf?” She raises an inquiring eyebrow and moves one hand toward her navel, then down.

“Y—yes. Even red velvet.”

Natasha’s eyelids flutter, and she sighs as she begins to stroke herself. “High praise, indeed.”

His exhausted muscles burn as he crosses the room and closes the distance between them. Landing hard in the nearest chair, Bucky runs his hands up the outside of her legs to pull her hips toward him; she needs little urging and swings her ankles over his shoulders, propping herself up on her elbows to watch his face disappear silently between her thighs.

“Does this count as comfort food?” Natasha asks, voice a tad high-pitched after a few minutes. In response, he sucks hard, once, then runs his tongue up the length of her folds. “Guess so _—oh_!”

Bucky stands with a groan, unceremoniously wiping his mouth on his shirt as he yanks it over his head to toss away. Natasha sits up to undo his belt, shoving his pants and briefs to the floor, and wraps her legs around him. He needs no further suggestion to drive himself into her, stress and hunger and exhaustion somehow combining to further fuel his urgency.

She moans, low and heartily, letting him set the pace while she tightens her grips around his waist and wrists and outright squealing when Bucky joins her in climax a short minute or two later, falling forward, breath hot against her shoulder.

They lie still and silent for nearly a full minute, enjoying the afterglow and the other’s embrace. Natasha is still catching her breath when Bucky finally withdraws, weakly mopping up their mess with his discarded shirt. She sits up and pulls him back into a soft kiss, then wordlessly leads him to the pantry, which is dominated by a stack of Oreo packages.

“ _Vot der’mo_ , it’s good to be home,” he grins, ripping the nearest open.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, the typical Oreo package contains [36 cookies](https://www.reference.com/food/many-oreos-package-b5fbcfeaa120b911), so Natasha only needs to have bought ten packages to fulfill Bucky's original request. How she knew what that number would be is anyone's guess.
> 
> Written for the 2017 [Buckynat Smuthathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon).
> 
> Title is from "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)" by Caro Emerald.


End file.
